Under a Red Sky
by Motoko Khaotix
Summary: This is actually based off a mod for Halflife 2, Badge of Blood to be exact. It is the future, humans have colonized Mars, Corporations are taking over, the Martians are preparing for independence from Earth, a war is on the Horizon. The story follows Teg


Under a Red Sky

Prologue

There was a time when mankind only lived on earth, it was a time when many looked to the stars from below and wondered what it would be like to live elsewhere, among the stars. It was with that human knowledge that many countries and nations located on earth, joined arms and built a space program, to explore the heavens. Humans then decided to try what seemed to be impossible… to colonize another planet. For this mankind chose the Red Planet, Mars. However the research and building of the equipment necessary for the success of the mission was a costly affair. So the leaders of the projects and the nations decided to bring in Private Corporations to help with the mission. This was a decision many inhabitants of Mars and some on Earth would later regret. By the mid 21st century the mission was ready for launch, a large group of scientists, engineers, technicians, and astronauts and their families were packed aboard the massive space ships that would later colonize Mars.

The mission was a success and Mars was effectively colonized. The new colonists that landed on Mars quickly adapted themselves to the environment and the colonists quickly prospered. By the later half of the 21st century more colonists flocked to the new planet and by the end of the 21st century mankind also had managed to colonize other local planets as well. By the year 2200, Mars had prospered and gained enough people to gain it's own planetary government. It was during the 22nd century that problems had started to arise. Many of the local planet's colonies had now blossomed into Metropolises and gained somewhat of an independence from Earth. The major corporations that had invested their time and money in the mission to colonize Mars were now overly taxing the newly founded governments. The corporations that had helped with the project held a major voice in the government on Earth, due to their major contribution to the colonization of Mars.

With the growing sense of significance among the Martian colonists also came an undercurrent of dissolution. The major powers of Earth taxed the Martian colonies excessively to pay for their investments in the planet's growth. Many believed the Martians should pay their due, especially in the light of their booming prosperity. Without the governments of Earth using the planet's private industries, the expansion to Mars might never have taken place, especially in the timeframe that it did. Many of the Martians believe that they have paid these so called debts and that the Earth Government is just using Mars to fund other projects around the system.

Social issues also contribute to the dissent between the two planets. Martians see themselves as socially and scientifically progressive, enlightened and unhindered by Earth's centuries of conflicting and contradicting social values. They often view, along with Earth, issues such as human cloning, pre-natal genetic manipulation, and procreation control much the same. As the Martians see it, they live and work every day in a hostile environment while having to dwell in the very limited living space of colonial installations... these are special circumstances above and beyond normal human experience on Earth. Extraordinary social measures are required to maintain the health and security of its people. Life on Mars isn't like life on Earth, it is perilous to live on Mars… more so then on Earth and even with the prosperity that Mars had been experiencing it was still a tough life and was still hard on Mars's people.

Now the drums of war are beginning to beat and the Martian military is gearing for war and is ready to declare it's independence from Earth and it's harsh corporate oppression. The Global Peace Authority and the Mars Expeditionary Army is also ready for anything as they are peacekeepers for Earth their job is to avoid wars… not fight them. Now all that is needed is a spark to start this war of independence…

Chapter 1

A Hell of a Night

Tegra tapped her finger against the glass that held her drink. She sat in a bar along with other members from the GPA and some of the local populace that was visiting the space Station. She looked out the massive window to her left and saw Mars staring her in the face, she looked at it and knew that soon the planet would not be red with the dirt that covered it, but with the blood of Earth's and Mars's military forces. She brushed her red hair that went down to her shoulders, aside and took another drink from her glass. Just then someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around, a man that was dressed in a US GPA uniform stood before her. The man still had his rebreather helmet on and Tegra had wondered who the man was.

The man then removed his helmet, revealing his black corn-rolled hair, his wide broad, ebony face. The man looked extremely strong and bold, but had a certain kindness to him. Tegra, immediately recognized the man.

"Miller!" Tegra said with an excited voice.

"Hey, how have you been?" Miller asked.

Tegra then got up from her stool and hugged Miller.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that excited to see me." Miller said as he chuckled.

Tegra released herself from the hug and flagged down the bartender. Miller then took a seat next to where Tegra was.

"So what will you be having?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have what she's having" Miller replied.

The bartender walked away and went about readying the drink.

"So what gives, what are you doing up here? I thought you were going planet-side for a longest time?" Tegra asked Miller.

"Well I'm actually here on a mission." He replied.

The bartender then came back and placed a drink in front of Miller.

"Enjoy" the bartender said as he walked away.

"Oh, and what mission is that?" Tegra asked.

"I'm here on security detail." He answered.

"For?" she asked.

"A diplomat from Mars, you know how stuff is going down there, if the talks go well we could avoid a war, you know." He replied as he took a swig of his drink.

"So what are you doing here then?" she asked.

"The diplomat is in his room right now so I'm off until I'm needed again." He answered.

"Well it's good to see you again." Tegra said with relief in her voice.

"Yeah, you too." He said with same relief.

Just then Miller looked over his shoulder and noticed a man dressed in an Australian GPA uniform, approaching them. Miller noticed that the man was staggering, from this he could easily tell that the man was drunk.

"Heads up" Miller said as he broke off from Tegra and made it seem like he was by himself.

"Oh, great… it's gonna be a rough day" Tegra muttered as she downed what was left in her glass.

The man then approached Tegra.

"So love, can I buy you a drink?" the man asked Tegra, in an Australian accent.

The man was obviously drunk.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Tegra answered as she slowly pulled away and tried to ignore him.

The man however was persistent and asked again.

"Ah, come on." The man said.

Tegra then got up and tried to walk away from the man. Just as she was about to leave the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't tougch me!" Tegra said as she pushed the man away.

"Oh! Just hard to get, eh?" the man said as he tried to pull her closer.

"Leave me alone!" Tegra said as she struggled to pull away.

Just then Miller got up and decided to intervene.

"Listen, you heard her, why don't you get lost." He told the man as stepped in front of Tegra cutting the man off from her.

"Huh, so big man is gonna defend her? Alright" the man said with sarcasm.

"No I'm going to keep someone from making a mistake that they'll regret." Miller answered as he stepped closer to the man.

The man then waved over to a table that was behind them. As he did the man's comrades got up from the table and stood next to the man.

"Well now, I think that you should be the one to just bugger off." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Listen I'm warning you, back off, now!" Miller said as he persisted to defend Tegra.

The man then drew his fist back and lunged forward at Miller. Miller prepared himself for the hit, when suddenly the man stumbled back clenching his nose. Miller looked behind himself. There, Tegra was standing; withdrawing her fist from the punch she had just thrown. The man was bumbling around, crying. However that didn't stop his friends from going into an all-out brawl. One of the man's friends, eager to fight, threw himself at Miller. Miller, being a man with a tall stature, was simply bumped into.

He quickly downed the man, within seconds, with a punch to the stomach. The other friend was a little more hesitant, but nonetheless he still headed into the fight, this time however, the man took a different approach. The lackey, he reared himself up almost as if he was in a boxing match. Miller took the same precaution as well and began to fight the man.

By now the man, who Tegra had broken the nose of, was now fully aware and joined the fight as well. But the man did not rush Miller, but instead rushed Tegra. The man grabbed a bottle and broke it over a table leg, and then charged Tegra. Tegra dodged the attacks that were directed at her, until the man slashed forth and caught Tegra above the eye. She kicked forth and knocked the weapon out of the man's hand. The man rushed again and her and tried to throw her to the floor.

By this time the entire bar was in a major brawl, spilt drinks and money, along with overturned tables, littered the room. Tegra shuttered at the attempt to down her, as she bashed the man, who was holding onto her stomach, in the head. The man fell to the ground, Tegra repeated the blow and the man was finally down and out. Miller however was still fighting, he blocked, punch after punch, blow after blow. After few seconds had passed Miller noticed an opening, Miller took the opportunity and threw his fist forward, the hit succeeded and managed to down the man.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Miller shouted over to Tegra.

She nodded and the two made their escape for the door. As they walked down the hall, away from the bar, several MP's entered the bar and began arresting people.

"Well, looks like we left just in time." Miller said as he looked at the bar's entrance.

"Yeah, looks like we did." Tegra said as she smiled at Miller.

"You want to get that looked at?" Miller asked noticing the cut above Tegra's eye.

"No, I'll be alright, I just want to go get some rest." She replied with a sigh.

"Well ok, we should get it cleaned at least." Miller suggested.

"Don't worry I have a med-kit back at my quarters." Tegra said as she assured Miller.

"Well in any case, this was one hell of a greeting." Miller said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, it was one hell of a night" Tegra replied…


End file.
